


The Three Queens of Trees

by RayRiver



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Queen Glory is gay, Queens, and deathbringer sucks, lesbiansssss, sorry - Freeform, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRiver/pseuds/RayRiver
Summary: Queen Glory has been feeling very lonely, since she can't be with her friends in Jade Mountain all the time. Even after four long years of being the Rainwing queen, you would think she would get over it. Luckily for her, she'll meet two dragonesses that will change all of that. One day, they'll unite as the Three Queens of the Rainwings...





	The Three Queens of Trees

Glory’s ink-covered talons quickly scratched across a well-written piece of parchment. Her eyes glinted in the dim light provided by the jars of fire-flies. The queen was exhausted, bags forming under her eyes. Glory sighed, rather irritated that she had to stay up so late. Even after being queen for almost three years, the Rainwing wasn’t fully accustomed to all the boring work that came with the job.

The dragoness paused, her talon making ink bleed into the thin paper. A sense of overwhelming loneliness washed over her like a crashing wave. Glory’s heart began to ache as she thought of her friends,practically siblings, working their tails off at Jade Mountain Academy. All still together, except for her. A single tear began to bud at the corner of the Rainwing’s eyes, before dripping onto the parchment. 

“Your highness?” A small voice asked, as the leaves above her seemed to shuffle. A small pale-pink dragonet slunk down to the floor, her rose-colored ruff was drooping slightly. The queen instantly recognized the dragonet, as one of her ‘guards-in-training’, Rosebud. “Are you alright? Are you crying?” The small dragonet asked, concern peaking in her voice. 

Glory smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Am I alright? Her mind whispered, as her body began to rise. “I’m alright, I just miss my friends.” She responded softly, so she didn’t wake the dragons sleeping in any nearby hammocks. There were no sound-proof windows in the Rainwing Kingdom after all. “Oh you mean the rest of the Dragonets of Destiny?” Rosebud asked, her purple eyes glinted in excitement, making Glory laugh. 

“We’re hardly dragonets anymore, but yes.” The queen responded, amusement in her tone. Even after four years since the War of Sandwing Succession had ended, some dragons still gave them the celebrity status. Rosebud smiled, her small talons twitched in excitement, and the color of yellow began to bloom near her tail tip. 

“Do you miss them because they’re all the way at Jade Mountain?” The small Rainwing asked, her ruff perked up a bit. Glory sighed, nodding as she rolled up the parchment she’d been working on. “Yeah.” She responded, sadness in her eyes. The Rainwing looked out the glassless window by her desk. “That’s why.” 

Rosebud brushed her wing against Glory’s, a sign of comfort. “I miss my friends too.” The little dragon said softly. “Primrose and Lavender.” Her scales dulled into a small blue tone. “They didn’t want to become a Royal Guard, so i had to leave them behind. They live far, closer to the Nightwing neighborhoods.” The dragonet explained, her talons moving as she spoke. 

Glory couldn’t help but give the young dragonet a small smile. “I’m sure they miss you too.” The queen said in reassurance, making Rosebud smile back. “You’re sure?” She asked, her eyes wide. The adult Rainwing nodded, making the dragonet smile wider. “That’s a relief!” The pink dragon exclaimed, all of the negative colors draining from her scales. “Thanks your highness!” Rosebud bowed her head before scampering out the leaves of the roof. 

Glory watched the small dragonet leave through the canopy of the palace, before snorting in amusement. Rosebud reminded her of her friend Kinkajou, who was still working at a Scavenger Reservation. The queen didn’t succeed of stamping out another lonely wave that had overcome her soul. She made her way over to her hammock, which hung from two branches in the vast tree-house palace. 

The queen curled up in the carefully weaved vines, and closed her eyes. It had been three solid years of sleeping in hammocks, but Glory found herself tossing and turning. She had spent the first six-ish years of her life sleeping on a cold cave floor, she should easily get comfortable in a cozy hammock. 

With a frustrated growl, the dragoness jumped out of the hammock, and curled up on the wooden flooring below. It was cooler than the hammock, and slightly moist from the evening dew. Glory closed her eyes again, and was filled with memories of her youth. When she would pile with her friends in the cave, to stay warm. Back then the Rainwing hated it, snoring and sleep talking. Now, Glory missed it. 

The sounds of exotic birds calling was what awoke Glory from her sleep. The light was filtering through the canopy above. The Rainwing queen got up and stretched, feeling the stiff joints in her legs pop. She stepped outside of her bed chambers, and was greeted by a cute Nightwing with a silver moon horn band. 

“G-Good Morning queen Glory!” The dragoness said with a small, stiff bow. Glory smiled and dipped her head in return. “Good morning Flowerpicker, has the Leafwing ambassador arrived yet?” She asked, starting to walk alongside her Nightwing secretary. Glory couldn’t help but to gawk at the pretty Nightwing’s bright pink eyeliner, which popped against her dark teal scales. “Yes! She arrived this morning!” Flowerpicker blushed a bit, her baby blue eyes darting away for a second. 

“She’s really pretty.” The Nightwing dragoness softly, ducking her head to avoid a snake which had decided to hang from a tree branch above. Glory blushed a bit too, but managed to hide the bright pink scales from infiltrating her body. “Really?” She asked, trying not to show the slight disappointment in her voice. Flowerpicker seemed to notice this, and immediately went red. “Not as pretty as you your highness!” She blurted, her eyes wide. 

Glory couldn’t hide the bright, neon, pink scales this time. The queen almost ran into a group of giggling Rainwing servants. “Y-you think I’m pretty?” She asked, pausing to stare at Flowerpicker’s face. The Nightwing dragoness giggled, her blue eyes averted from Glory’s bright green ones. “I’ve always thought you were pretty.” The secretary confessed, her scales seemed to darken with a blush. 

Glory felt a weight lift from her heart, that she didn’t even know she had. “I-I, uh…” She stammered, ignoring the giggles from invisible Rainwings from above. “I think you’re pretty too.” The queen blurted out, her face turning into a cherry. “I’ve also really wanted to-hold your talons into mine.” The dragoness confessed, reaching out. Flowerpicker reached out as well, clasping her talons around Glory’s. 

Together, they walked down the hallway to a large balcony. Glory’s face was still cherry red, but she didn’t really care. Flowerpicker had liked her back! After about two years of pining and friendship. She finally had a girlfriend! The queen felt an almost, dragonet-like, joy bubble in her heart. However, she could celebrate later, she had political matters to attend to. 

A tall Leafwing stood in the center, she had bright sunshine scales and a muted brown underbelly. She had green freckles around her snout, ears, and tail-tip. The yellow dragoness had a large ivory earring in her right ear, and a sharp piece of bone was impaled through her nostrils. “This is Palo, the Leafwing herbalist and one of their medics.” Flowerpicker explained, gesturing to the new dragon. 

Glory studied Palo from snout to tail-tip, Flowerpicker was right, she was pretty. Palo bowed her head, where she had an assortment of odd-smelling herbs around her horns. “Greetings.” She had a raspy voice, and a slight accent. Glory smiled, stepping forward to greet the new dragoness. “It’s a pleasure to have you, Palo.” She held out her talon for a firm handshake. 

Palo smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. “The pleasure is mine, I’m so glad you invited me to train your medics. It’s an honor.” The Leafwing puffed out her chest slightly. Glory couldn’t hide the wide smile that had grown on her snout. “Shall we head inside? We have a lot to show you!” Flowerpicker said enthusiastically, her blue eyes bright in excitement. 

With that, the trio headed back inside the palace, where dragons already eyed Glory and Flowerpicker with excited gazes. Glory rolled her eyes, she really did have eyes and ears everywhere in her kingdom. Palo nervously looked at the palace staff, but didn’t speak of it. They continued to walk to a small closed off room, with a warning sign carved in the door. 

“This is the medic room.” Glory explained, clearing her throat, making the eavesdroppers scatter into different directions. “It’s heavily quarantined, so any illnesses can’t spread to the Rainforest. However, the sick patients do get outside time, we’re not cruel.” The queen knocked three times on the door, and got three knocks back. “Okay, we’re good to enter.” The Rainwing whispered, creaking the door open.

The medic room was spacious, with hammocks hung in any available location. There were three dragons laying in the hammocks, one of them coughing rapidly. Palo looked around with weary, and watchful eyes. An elderly Rainwing rose from a bed of moss, and limped over to the queen and her guests. “Ah, good morning queen Glory.” She spoke slowly, her purple eyes scanning over the newcomers., her eyes stopping on Palo. “Is this the Leafwing mentor?” 

Glory nodded, gesturing to Palo with slight pride. “She is indeed, this is Palo.” When the Leafwing heard her name, she straightened her spine a bit. “G-Greetings.” The yellow dragoness’ voice was still deep and raspy. The elderly Rainwing smiled, wrinkles forming around her eyes. “It’s good to see you, youngin’.” She limped back over to her moss pile, and Palo nervously followed. 

“Here-so you can get a bit more respect around here.” The old Rainwing handed Palo a neatly weaved vine bag. “Thank you.” The Leafwing responded, taking the satchel. “Your name?” She asked, fitting it around her long neck. The elder laughed, shaking her head. “Foolish me, my name is Oleander.” Oleander sat back down on her moss. “Welcome to the Rainwing medic team, we’re glad we have you to teach us more on Pantala medicine.” She spread her wings to gesture to about ten Rainwings, who were busily organizing herbs and fruits. 

Glory sighed, dipping her head in relief. She knew sometimes Oleander was a bit cold to newcomers, but recently a coughing outbreak had started in the dragonet schools that the medics didn’t know how to cure. A newcomer from a different continent might be what they needed, and Oleander knew this. The queen watched Palo nervously say greetings to all the Rainwing medics, as they all began to settle and ask the Leafwing a billion questions. 

“Shall we go back, Glory?” Flowerpicker asked from beside her, the Nightwing's tail twitching nervously. Glory giggled, nodding, standing up. “Yes, we need to check on the Nightwing neighborhoods anyway, I want to make sure their schools are running properly. Together, they left the room, ready to start a new page in their adventure together. 

(End of Part One)


End file.
